Crossfire
by VerelLupin
Summary: They met in the strangest way and became reluctant friends. The friendship turned to more but now they are caught in a crossfire of who they are and what they want. Not DH compliant! D/G some HG.


**I normally don't write too many song fics, cause I hate them but this song really spoke to me and well what can I say. **

**This has elements of all the books and the story lines are basically the same but it is AU and is not DH compliant.**

**Enjoy...**

**The song is called Crossfire by Brandon Flowers. There is also a video that goes with the story. (The video came first oddly)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There's a still in the street outside your window<strong>

Draco should be paying more attention; the Dark Lord was speaking, the muggle studies teacher was dangling above them and Nagini was circling below.

He pretends to listen but the horror of his environment pushes his mind into the past, to a past before the madness of the war. When he was just a stupid arrogant boy, who's sole goal in life had been to annoy Potter and his friends.

At least it had been until he met her.

**You're keeping secrets on your pillow**

Ginny hadn't meant to keep writing into the thing for so long but she had been so lonely.

She should have noticed the blackouts and the unexplained time loss. She should have noticed Percy's concerned look and Harry, her hero, asking if she was all right. But she hadn't.

She had noticed when she had awoken smeared with blood but by then it was too late. Harry had saved her but the nightmares of the chamber persisted and she couldn't trust herself anymore.

All this had happened after she met him.

She knew now that it had been his father, who had slipped her that cursed book. It did nothing to keep her from getting to know him.

**Let me inside, no cause for alarm**

She knew Harry was watching her lately. **'Perhaps to be sure she hadn't relapsed?'** It didn't matter because her mind was drifting her back. Back to a bookshop where she had met that other soul that was as lonely as she.

**I promise tonight not to do no harm**

**'There he is, St. Potter.'** Draco snorted when he saw Harry gallantly offer his set of Lockhart books and tip them into Ginny Weasley's arms. He saw her face brilliantly blush and he snorted again.

**I promise you babe, I won't do you no harm**

She eyed the blond at the top of the stairs. "Don't get any ideas." Ron hissed from her left. "That's Malfoy, he's bad news."

**And were caught up in the crossfire**

He saw his chance and bounded down the stairs, "famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that." Ginny snapped.

"Oh, look Potter. You got yourself a girlfriend."

The girl blushed but held her ground. Draco was mildly impressed.

**Of heaven and hell**

He was tapped harshly on the shoulder and she saw the grin melt off his face and be replaced by a grimace of pain. Ginny thought that he was not so much bad news as he was in bad company.

Besides she never could stand abuse, no matter how benign. "Leave him alone," she said to the elder Malfoy.

**And we're searchin' for shelter**

His father said something about them being poor and something about a tattered book but Draco was focused on the redhead. She was the sister of his worst enemy, second only to Potter.

And she was also the first person to stand up for him without an ulterior motive. He was definitely impressed and then his parents and her parents came to blows.

**Lay your body down...**

She finished writing and looked up. Draco was looking at her, corner of his mouth tilted up. He then turned and stared at Harry with a full smirk blooming on his lips.

**Lay your body down...**

Harry glared back then turned and stared at her, accusation in his eyes.

**Lay your body down...**

She picked up her books and left. She didn't have to answer or explain herself to anyone, least of all her brother's friend.

**Watching you dress as you turn down the light**

Potter had never paid attention to her before but Draco found that now that he wanted to talk to her, Potter seemed to be always around her, as well as consistently dragging along her suspicious older brother with him.

He caught her outside the great hall and she went quietly. No words were exchanged as they made their way to the Slytherin common room, which surprised him and confirmed what he'd already thought of her.

She let actions speak louder than words.

He'd told Crabbe and Goyle to clear out the common room and make themselves scarce. She was to be a secret, his own very special secret.

The place was empty and cold. He sat and she sat and they looked curiously at each other.

"Why did you come..."

"Why did you bring..."

She smiled and he dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small green box and thrust it at her.

**I forget all about the storm outside**

Ginny took the box and opened it. Inside lay a pin with the Slytherin crest.

"It's beautiful."

"It's to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" she asked handing him back the box.

He shoved the present back into his robe and waved her away. She got up and he looked up alarmed, "I like it but I can't take it..."

He held out the pin and she pressed it back into his hand. "It be hard to explain. I better go." He nodded.

"Ginny..."

"I didn't think you knew my name."

He smiled, really smiled for a second. "I don't. See you around Weasley."

"Likewise, Malfoy."

**Dark clouds roll their way over town**

They were discussing whom they would put in now that the minister was dead. Draco didn't care he was stuck in his memories of them. Of what he could have had, had he been stronger.

"Hey Weaselette!" he said one morning as they passed each other at breakfast.

"Yes, Ferret?"

"You going to the Hogshead, later?"

"Sure."

"Going alone?"

"Aren't I always?" She then laughed and he joined in and then she laughed harder.

This was what Harry saw.

**Heartache and pain came pouring down**

"Are you mad? Why are you doing going around with Malfoy?"

"He is a friend, Harry. Calm down."

Harry stood up but Hermione restrained him, "Ginny. Think about the consequences."

"Hermione..."

"Imagine if Ron found out. Do you like him? Really like him?" said the older Gryffindor girl.

"I don't have to justify who I am friends with to Ron or you or anybody else."

"Well how about it? Do you?" Harry demanded.

"If I did?"

They left the Hogshead separately. Hermione was promising to talk to Harry for her and Harry was swearing to tell Ron. She felt the first doubt creep in.

**Like hail, sleet and rain**

He sat in the compartment wondering if she had changed her mind. He was going home for the Holidays and she would be staying.

"Waiting long?" she greeted.

"Yes."

"Sneaking out was harder than I thought. Got detained by Luna but she was surprisingly helpful."

"You told the-."

"She is still my friend please don't insult her. And no I didn't. She thinks I'm seeing Michael Corner."

"Why would you go out with that twit-" he stopped mid sentence and got up.

"What's wrong?"

He looked around the crowded platform, he could have sworn he'd just seen...nah it was probably his imagination. He was just too used to seeing Potter everywhere.

He sat back down and continued, "that twit wouldn't know a good thing if it hit him."

"A good thing, huh?"

"Besides I thought it was supposed to be Dean this year." He said ignoring her question.

"Maybe next year. Anyway, I'm here to exchange presents not gossip."

**Yeah, they're handing it out**

"Happy holidays to you too," he said and took the set of quills she handed him.

"Happy Christmas," she said putting on the lapel pin he'd tried to give her four years ago.

He eyed its prominent display on her chest, leaned over and removed it. She reached for it and he held her hand at bay. He then sat next to her and repined it right over her heart and covered it with her robe, "it would be hard to explain."

"I wouldn't care now, Malfoy."

"I know, Weasley."

She stepped out of the now rapidly filling train and mingled into the crowd. He watched her leave but didn't see the shape outlined by the train's smoke.

**And were caught up in the crossfire**

This was her second detention in a week and Ron had charged him with keeping an eye on her, which was a task he didn't really mind. Harry had noticed how beautiful the youngest Weasley had become.

But it was becoming difficult since he was also trying to follow Malfoy.

He gave up on his homework and went to his favorite haunt to tail Malfoy for yet another night.** 'What was he doing that brought him out of his common room night after night?'** Harry honestly hoped he'd find out tonight.

The thought of hurrying back and chatting late into the night with Ginny popped into his head and added haste to his journey.

**Of heaven and hell**

Harry spotted Malfoy looking rather ferret-like as he darted around the Hogwarts corridors. It intrigued him. Malfoy had never been this hurried before.

Harry hid behind a pillar and watched as Malfoy disappeared into a dead-end. He waited for several hours and for once he did not have to choose between being with Ginny and following Malfoy.

It appeared Fate had a cruel sense of humor.

Draco came out with his face flushed and his clothes rumpled. The blond boy's normally immaculate hair stuck out at all angles and his face wore a look of such contentment that Harry almost came out to ask what had happened to cause such a change.

He smoothed down his hair and wiped the goofy smile off his face and replaced it with his characteristic scowl, he then looked around and went down the opposite hallway.

Harry waited determined to find out the answer to Draco's mystery. Soon someone else emerged even more thoroughly rumpled than Malfoy. The girl took something from her jean pocket and slipped it over her head. She smiled dreamily and tucked it under her shirt.

Harry shocked stepped into view. He knew that long red hair anywhere. "Ginny?"

"Harry." she said politely, no note of surprise or guilt in her voice. She left the same way Malfoy had gone. He suddenly wished he had never seen the look on Malfoy's face.

Harry lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, begging himself to go to sleep. He was willing to endure his usual nightmares, anything to rid himself of the image of a Malfoy-kissed Ginny Weasley.

**And we're searchin' for shelter**

He got back from the holidays terrified. He had to do this task if he wanted to protect his family. He had no choice but first he'd have to tell Ginny that they couldn't be…anymore.

His family was already in danger and given his new status, it be a miracle if he survived to see the next year. He couldn't jeopardize her and it wasn't in his power to protect her.

He speeded through the hallways and straight to the room of requirement. He had only tonight to fix that cabinet and test it before he told Ginny that it was over.

He stood in front of the blank wall and closed his eyes. The door appeared and he nervously threw the apple he would be testing in the air. He went towards the cabinet and halted in his tracks.

Standing in front of it was Ginny, "what are you doing here?"

The redhead looked at him and came forward. For a moment Draco thought that it had been his desire to see her that had conjured her up.

"You said we had to talk."

He stepped back, desperately trying to think of a way out of doing this. "I never said when."

"I followed you."

"You followed me?" he managed weakly and the girl stopped and laughed.

"You are very mysterious of late, Draco. Made me curious to know what you were doing cooped up in here. I was beginning to think you were hiding a girl."

Somewhere in the fog of his mind, he thought that this would be the first time she had called him by his first name in all the time they'd known each other. "You're the only girl I bring here."

"That's nice to hear," she said and moved closer until he was plastered to a glass case with nowhere to go. He knew he probably resembled the animal they were always comparing him to but at this point but he was so taken aback by this bizarre turn of events that he couldn't focus on looking more dignified.

She didn't advance further. In fact she no longer looked so confident, "I'm just teasing. If it bothers you so much…I'll leave."

Ginny didn't make it very far past him. "Don't leave-" he let the rest of his sentence hang as his hand let go of her arm and slide down to her waist to turn her to face him. She placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and waited.

**Lay your body down...**

He pressed his lips firmly against hers and it was the first time he had a doubts about his mission.

**Lay your body down...**

He kissed her with all the pent up emotion he'd been carrying around and she responded in kind. Their kisses were soft and tender one second then wild and desperate the next.

She kissed him until he needed air and he kissed her until she was backed up into the vanishing cabinet. They continued dancing their way around the room falling over onto the discarded covers of long ago furniture.

**Lay your body down...**

She yanked on his hair as effectively as she had yanked on his heart when she had defended him. He bit her neck marking her as thoroughly as possible.

**Lay your body down...**

They lied together in a tangle of limbs. She lied beneath him running her hand up his chest and under his shirt as his blazer had been added to the pile they now lay on. He could feel the heat of her fingers questing over his rapidly beating heart.

"Ginny, we can't." He whispered trying so hard to stop caressing the skin revealed by her partially opened blouse. "If we do this, I won't be strong enough to let you go."

She let her hand slide down his body and he shuddered in response. He flipped them over to take his weight off of her and to cool off their make out session but it backfired as she took the opportunity to grab one of his hands and kissed the tip of each finger delicately.

"So don't."

**Lay your body down...**

Such little words they were. "I have to."

"We all chose our paths. Nothing is chosen for us." She said crossing her arms over his chest and resting her chin on them. "I do what I want to do, not what people expect me to do."

"Is that why you're here with me?" his asked, his tone a little bitter. "Are you rebelling?"

"I'm here because this is where I want to be. You are who I want to be with."

"What about-"

She put her finger on his lips and shushed him. "I'm here with you."

When they touched like that, he had no way to hold on to his worries and they faded into the background and away from them.

He let himself enjoy the feel and wondrous sounds that came with the exploration of her skin. Of letting go of the spoiled facade. To let someone else see into the very heart of him.

To hear her voice ring out with his name on her lips. To be the one who pushed her into the dark and be the one brought back into the light.

To be the one that could be held against the body of their loved one.

**Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came**

Ginny didn't betray any emotion when Harry confronted her. She was too elated from what had transpired in the Room of Requirement. "Harry."

He cornered her the next day like she knew he would.

"Tell me." He said.

"You already know." She replied.

"Explain it to me." He pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain. I -" she stopped and looked towards the doors.

Harry turned and he saw Malfoy, who had been heading towards their table. The look on her face told the blond that they had been caught and should leave for now.

Ginny made to follow but Ron in sheer fury held her down painfully, "Harry will end him. It will kill Harry inside and it will have been all your fault."

**His fiery arrows drew their bead in vain.**

No words were exchanged. It was a battle for possession. Harry wanted her but Ginny wanted Malfoy but couldn't keep him and Malfoy hadn't cared and taken her anyway.

Harry had seen it. Had seen the look of ownership. The look of lust fulfilled.

Harry struck and left him for dead. Snape brought him back and told him to end it before his mission ended her. They weren't meant for a happy ending.

**And when the hardest part is over we'll be here**

He told her to meet him. Harry overheard them.

"I know why you're here."

"Do you?" he said circling her.

"Is this goodbye?" she said eying the wand in his hand.

"All this time you thought that there was something. Did you think that I'd leave my responsibilities, my duty to my family for you? I already got what I wanted."

She shook her head. She felt sorry for him, for what was being thrust upon him. "Will hurting me help you? Will it make it easier?"

"What?"

"Will it be easier for you to leave me if you think I hate you? I can't you know."

"Why not?" he shouted and she flinched.

"Can you? Can you turn it off and on, because I can't. I told you once I would not apologize," she retorted getting so close that he could see each individual freckle that danced merrily across her nose. "I love you Draco Malfoy and nothing will change that, not even you."

He lowered his wand and hugged her. "I wish I could turn it off, then maybe I wouldn't be so scared for you as I am. This has to end. I have to do this."

"I won't stop you," she said placing her hand on his wand arm.

He whispered '_Stupefy'_ and caught her as she fell. "Ginny..."

She was yanked from his arms and he was pushed towards the stairs, "Go!"

Severus Snape gently lay down the unconscious Weasley girl. He sympathized with the boy and envied him. He never got a chance with Lily while at least Draco had spent moments with his love.

He muttered, '_Finite Incantatem,' _and left.

**And our dreams will break the boundaries of our fears **

The potion master had been watching him. His parents had been watching him. Draco knew what would be asked of him. He had chosen his side. There was nothing he could do about it know.

His aunt pulled him forward and sank down to her knees with him. "Well, is it him?"

Draco studied the swollen face of Harry Potter.

'_Draco…' her back was to him. Her dress unzipped and her skin still warm from his touch. 'I don't regret it at all.'_

_He pointed his wand at her dress, "Reparo."_

_He picked up his coat from the floor and draped it over her. "Neither do I."_

"I can't be sure."

**The boundaries of our fears**

His mother tapped his shoulder and along with his Aunt saw how Potter's face began to lose the stinging hex. "Call the Dark Lord." She hissed.

He could see the expectation in their faces but it was the recollection of the anger in _her eyes_ that held him back from dooming Potter.

_She stepped back and looked up at him. "I don't want you to leave." _

"_I have to."_

_"Why?" she said and drew his head down to hers. So that when he rejected her, he could at least look her in the eye. "Why? Tell me. What keeps you from me?"_

His father was waiting. His mother was waiting. Harry alone knew why he hesitated.

_He shook out of her embrace and paced the room. "I can't promise you anything. I can't give you anything. You knew this, don't act all surprised now," he shouted. _

"_Why are you like this. Why do you treat me like I don't matter to you? Why are you so cold?"_

"_Its how I am. I can't change it and neither can you." _

_She stalked to him and whirled him around, "were you planning to at least tell me goodbye before you left or was I gonna discover it with everybody else?" _

_"Its better if I don't." He said and rolled up his shirt sleeve, "I'm not good for you."_

_She backed away shaking her head. She glanced at his arm then at his face, "all this time?"_

"_I tried to tell you." _

_She rubbed at her skin as if wanting to wipe him off her. "You're one of them." _

_He didn't try to stop her from leaving._

His father stepped forward barely missing the falling chandelier. Draco dove to the side at the same time that Harry lunged for him. They fell in the struggle for the wands. Harry was trying to yank them out of his hands and Draco trying to push him off.

"She kissed me." Draco momentarily stunned felt the wands slip from his grasp. Harry leaned so close that his mouth nearly touched Draco's ear as he whispered furiously.

Draco felt the crushing verbal blow and let go.

Of the wands, of Ginny, and of any hope he had left. Leaving nothing but despair as Harry's words echoed in his head. _'You meant nothing to her.'_

**Lay your body down**

Everybody was fighting. Everything was burning. He didn't care. Draco had nothing to lose.

**Lay your body down**

The castle was defending itself. The forces on either side were gathering. She couldn't be happy with him but maybe she could make Harry happy. She would give Harry everything she had to offer, it wasn't much but it be sincere. Ginny had already given almost everything.

**Lay your body down **

She stopped him outside the great hall. She ran and pulled him in for a kiss. "Good luck," she said and kissed him again. He had to fight; he had to let her go. Harry had already lost.

**Lay your body down**

He had to get to the Diadem. He had to find it and get rid of it.

"What are you doing in here?"

"That's not why you're really here is it, Malfoy?"

"As if you know anything."

"I know you saw her kiss me and it's eating you up inside. I know that you wish it had been you that she had chosen."

"Potter. Always the Chosen One, what a burden it must be." He spat.

"You've nothing to be jealous about. She may have chosen me but she loves you. More than even she knows, more than she loves me. Take care of her." Harry said.

Draco never got to say anything else as Crabbe sick of the chatter fired off spells. They collided and rebounded of the precarious towers of accumulated things. Then flames erupted and they all ran for their lives.

He would have given anything to not perish here. To be able to see her once more, Draco resigned to his fate, held onto the shelf and prayed for a quick death.

Harry appeared through the smoke and took him out of there. It would the first time he had saved Draco's life and the last time Harry would ever speak to him.

**Lay your body down**

Ginny had left the corridor as soon as Harry kicked her out and had gone to join the fray. She fought as aggressively as many of the aurors and with a tenacity that her very life was in danger.

She was at the bottom of the staircase when she saw him. She ran straight up the stairs to him. She didn't hold back, she didn't pretend. Time was too short so she threw herself into his arms.

"Ginny? He caught and held her.

**Lay your body down**

They watched from the window. They watched as the fighting ended and only Harry and Voldemort remained. They watched as the boy who lived and the dark lord crawled on the ground towards their weapons.

She glanced at Draco and saw a less haggard face and the look on it, the first time she had told him that she didn't care what anybody thought of them.

They watched as the final spells were uttered.

"Oh, Harry. I did love you." She said quietly and as if he had heard her, Harry Potter turned and flashed a grin that shouted that he would love her until his dying breath.

Harry saw every scene of his life flash before his eyes but it was the image of a little redhead wishing him luck that allowed him to die with a smile on his face.

She glanced down at Harry and saw his face bright and alive, and the look on it when they had been caught kissing by her brother, George at Bill's wedding. When she had held out her hand and told him to take it any time he needed so that he knew he wasn't alone.

These were the memories she saw in that brilliant flash of light.

Draco watched the conflicting emotions on her face and looked down at the man who had given him a second chance. The man who even in death would always be better than him and therefore would hold a special place in her heart, Draco would not begrudge him that.

Draco held out his hand at the same time Ginny did and together they lifted their wands in honor of Harry James Potter.

**Next to mine...**

Years later Draco still marveled at this turn of events. Ginny lay on her side, her sleeping face turned to him. Her rounded belly pressed up against his side as he glanced at his ring and the matching one on her finger.

She had been a Weasley; she'd had history with Harry Potter and her family had almost ceased talking to her because of him and yet she had chosen to say yes despite all that.

He, Draco Malfoy was her chosen one.

Ginny was surprised at how her life had turned out.** 'I wish it had not cost you so much, Harry.' **

She patted her belly.** 'We're naming the baby after you; it was Draco's idea. Odd I know.'** She admired her husband's sleep relaxed face, happy to see that he'd gotten mellower with age.

It had been a difficult adjustment with her family and his but eventually they had grown to accept it. There were still issues with Ron but Hermione was more understanding and had tried to help as much as possible. She suspected it was done in memory of Harry's love for her as well.

Ginny curled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her in his sleep.

He had been a Deatheater; he'd had history with Voldemort and his family had almost ceased talking to him because of his relationship with her and yet he had chosen to propose despite all that.

She, Ginny Weasley-Malfoy was the girl who had taken his soul with one simple gesture.

When their son was born, he'd be the link between the old and new families.


End file.
